


Wrapped in the Warmth of You

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: During the party in Endor after ROTJ Wedge goes down on one knee and asks Luke in marriage.Luke says "Yes".They're immediately married by Lando right there, during the party.They weren't in a relationship before this.





	Wrapped in the Warmth of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=335434#cmt335434) prompt

Later most people would assume they were drunk. The story made more sense if he and Luke had been drunk at the time. Most people also hadn’t been on Endor right after the destruction of the second death star and the death of both the Emperor and Darth Vader. They hadn’t survived a nearly impossible situation again. They hadn’t seen Luke’s eyes shine bright blue in the firelight like the sky over Yavin, over Corellia, over a hundred other worlds that would soon be freed of the Empire if they weren’t already.

Wedge had been there. He had leaned into Luke when they both were shaken with laughter when Shara described how close she had come to bombing Luke out of the sky when he had escaped from the Death Star.

“You were in an imperial shuttle”, she defended herself, her thick black hair falling into her face, hands flying through the hair like birds. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Good thing you remembered to identify yourself in time”, Kes commented, his arm wrapped around Shara’s waist.

“That would’ve put a damper on tonight”, Wedge agreed, still leaning against Luke. “‘Does anyone know what happened to General Skywalker?’ ‘Yes, sir, Lieutenant Bey shot him, sir.’”

Fresh laughter broke out and Luke, his face close to Wedge’s said, “Your Han impression needs work.”

“Your timing needs work”, Wedge replied. “Could’ve used you on that run, could we not, Shara?”

Shara shrugged, “We did fine without him. Calrissian’s a damn good pilot. You weren’t bad either”, she added as an afterthought.

“I survived one death star run more than any of you”, Wedge replied, waving between Luke and Shara.

“Not if the General had let me fly”, Shara countered. “Then you wouldn’t have.”

Luke, still resting his head on Wedge’s shoulder, frowned and asked, “Why didn’t you fly?”

Shara rolled her eyes. “Just because I was pregnant”, she said in a tone as if that was just a minor inconvenience.

“39 weeks pregnant”, Kes added.

“So what? I didn’t have Poe until a whole week later. I could’ve flown the runs on Eadu, Scarif and the Death Star without any problems.”

“Can you forgive your worried husband for asking the general to keep you on the ground? You still have as many Death Star runs as Luke after all.”

For a moment Shara held her head up high and aloof but then she giggled and kissed Kes. “You’re forgiven.”

From the corner of his eyes Wedge caught the look on Luke’s face as he watched Shara and Kes. It was a wistful look. It was an I-wished-I-had-that look. Wedge knew that look pretty damn well. “Luke.”

“Hm?” Luke raised his head from Wedge’s shoulder to look at him, his eyes shining bright blue in the firelight and in that moment Wedge made his decision. He slid down to his knees in front of Luke and grasped his hands. 

“Marry me.” He had never been so sure of anything in his life. “Marry me, Luke. Right now, right here.”

For a moment Luke stared at him, his mouth hanging slightly open but then he started to smile. “Yes.”

Wedge hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath until he released it. And then Luke’s hands were framing his face and they were kissing like they had never before because well, they had never kissed before. It was awkward angle but even with their noses bumping and their teeth clacking it was one of the best kisses Wedge had ever had. And he knew it would only get better from here.

“Did I miss anything?” He heard Kes ask, followed by Shara’s laugh.

As they separated they found that not only Kes and Shara were staring at them but Wedge couldn’t have cared less and seemingly neither could Luke.

“Did you mean it?” Luke asked, smiling brighter than any sun Wedge had ever seen.

“I did though I’m not sure who has the authority to marry us if we want to do it right now.”

“Pretty sure General Calrissian does”, Shara said, pointing to another fire where Lando was talking with Han, Leia and Chewbacca. “Planet rulers usually do.”

Wedge narrowed his eyes at her. “You don’t seem surprised.”

She grinned. “I’m sure you two are skipping a couple steps but I’m not sure whether to say congratulations or finally. So congratulations finally?”

“Thank you”, Luke said before he turned to Wedge. “We should go talk to Lando.” He leaned in for another kiss and nipped at Wedge’s bottom lip. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“No, seriously what did I miss?” Kes asked again.

Shara took his face into her hands and before she kissed him, she said, “I’ll explain later.”

Luke smiled at them. “You’re coming too? We’ll need witnesses.”

“I’m still fairly sure I have no idea why you two suddenly decided to get married, but sure, why not?” Kes said. He and Shara followed Luke and Wedge to the other fire where Lando was.

To their credit no one seemed surprised by Luke’s arm around Wedge’s waist and vice versa.

“Lando, we need you to marry us”, Luke said as soon as they arrived.

Leia threw Shara a look but Shara just shook her head and smiled, leading Leia to give her a knowing smile in return.

Meanwhile Han took Kes aside and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Honestly, I have no idea”, Kes replied. “Wedge suddenly asked Luke to marry him and here we are.”

“How drunk are they?”

“I don’t think they’re drunk at all”, Kes said.

Han raised his eyebrows at Luke and Wedge, who were very insistent that they wanted to get married right now while Lando explained that technically he hadn’t have the power to marry anyone outside of Bespin unless Bespin was part of the Empire or the Alliance.

“But you’re Bespin’s rule and you’re part of the Alliance”, Wedge pointed out.

“Sure”, Lando replied, “I’m not in control of Bespin right now though.”

“Just marry them”, Leia said, “Before they bother Mon Mothma with this.”

“Well in that case”, Lando grinned. “Do you Luke Skywalker take Wedge – “he paused, giving Wedge a questioning glance.

“Antilles”, Wedge filled in.

“- Wedge Antilles as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Luke turned to Wedge, his eyes shining with happiness. “I do.”

“And do you, Wedge Antilles take Luke Skywalker as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Wedge smiled so hard as he said, “I do”, that his face was starting to hurt.

“Great. You’re married, congratulations”, Lando said and the others cheered as Wedge pulled Luke towards him and kissed him with all the emotions he had stowed away for the last four years.

Lando looked from Wedge and Luke to Shara and Kes, and Han and Leia and said, “I’m going to find someone who’s as single as I am to commiserate. Have fun guys.”

“That sounds like a good idea”, Luke said as he broke their kiss from a moment.

“You’re reading my mind, Luke?” Wedge asked teasingly. He didn’t know or care if the others were still around. Right now he was much interested in going back to kissing Luke.

Luke shook his head. “Just my own. But it’s good we’re thinking alike.”

“Empty huts are over there, guys”, Shara said and when Wedge looked her she pointed over her shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
